


Some Kind of Romantic Genius

by ohlawsons



Series: The Karris Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, asexual bounty hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlawsons/pseuds/ohlawsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Cera lacks in subtlety, she more than makes up for in sincerity. Mako is absolutely positive she's <i>not</i> going to fall for it.</p><p>Drabbles and mini-fics set during the bounty hunter storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the length! some of these are going to be pretty short, since for now I'm just reposting some of my prompt responses from off of tumblr. I've got longer pieces in the works though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set late on Tatooine.

Mako paused as she stepped onto the ship, trying to determine whether Cera had come straight back (as she’d promised) or had stopped by the cantina (as she was far more likely to do). “Cera?”

A muffled “yeah” came from her quarters; Cera poked her head out a moment later, looking like she’d just crawled out of bed. Her normally neat hair was loose for once, thick curls tumbling down past her shoulders, and she wore only plain pants and a short shirt that left a clear view of her arms and stomach. “I figured since we turned in early today, I’d try–” her words cut off as she yawned, “–to get some rest for tomorrow.”

Realizing she was staring, Mako gave a little shake of her head and tried to process what Cera had said. “Right. You’re probably exhausted, since you had to go and play gladiator today.”

Cera grinned. “Couldn’t miss the chance to show off for my best girl, could I?”

Mako rolled her eyes and hoped she wasn’t blushing; she was determined not to let Cera’s (oftentimes incredibly  _blunt_ ) hints get to her. At least, not yet. She frowned at the realization that, at some point, it had become a countdown, and that one day –  _as soon as we win the Great Hunt_ , her mind supplied unhelpfully – she’d already made up her mind to take Cera up on one of her many offers. 

 _Bad idea. Really bad._ Terrible  _idea._

Giving an irritated sigh, Mako crossed her arms. “There’s less dangerous ways to show off,” she pointed out, not admitting how concerned she’d been or how _distracting_ Cera was being at that moment.

“Like what?”

She snorted. “Anything that doesn’t require clarifying ‘ _If I bleed out, you get the ship_ ,’“ Mako offered in a poor imitation of Cera’s rough voice. Unable to hold back a grin at Cera’s loud peal of laughter, Mako added, “And if you’re trying to be impressive, maybe don’t act like a broken nose is the end of the world.”

“Have you  _seen_ my personality?” Cera managed between laughter. “I have a lot to make up for with my looks. Scars add character,” she pointed out, “but a broken nose is bad news.”

“And there’s a really easy way to avoid that.”

Cera offered a lopsided grin before heading back to her quarters. Before disappearing through the door, she turned back towards Mako with a wink. “It’s alright, I know you like patching me up.”

If the sudden heat on her cheeks was any indication, Mako was certain her face was turning a rather telltale shade of pink. “I’d still prefer if you would just be more careful in the first place,” she grumbled under her breath as she trudged up the stairs. 

They both knew that Cera hadn’t actually done anything to show off, and – Mako suspected – they both knew she didn’t actually  _need_ to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set mid-chapter 2

“Um… are you okay, C?”

From Cera’s vantage point – sitting upside down on a chair with her feet propped up on the main console, head close enough to the ship’s floor that her indigo hair swept lightly over the ground – she could make out little more than Mako’s boots. “Fine,” she mumbled sleepily. “Why?”

“No reason.”

Cera craned her neck just enough to look at Mako’s face. “You’re worried,” she guessed.

Crossing her arms, Mako gave her head a slow shake. “Me? Worried about _you_?”

For a moment, no one budged. With a heavy sigh, Cera gave in, pulling herself up and swiveling so she was sitting upright. “Alright, alright,” she gave in. “I’ve been… thinking,” she admitted, leaving the  _about you_  deliberately unsaid.

“That… doesn’t actually explain anything.”

“You know me – I’m not a thinking person. It makes me restless,” Cera explained with a light laugh. “And the ship’s too small to pace around.”

“Okay.” Mako plopped down in one of the other empty seats. “Wanna share? It might help to have someone to bounce your thoughts off of.”

Twisting so she was straddling the seat, arms resting on the back, Cera gave an unenthusiastic shrug. “There’s this girl,” she sighed tiredly, voice overly hopeless and dejected. “I want to impress her, so I won the Great Hunt and joined the Mandalorians and now I’m collecting on some of the biggest bounties in the galaxy.” She rested her cheek on her folded hands. “Think she’s impressed?”

Mako pursed her lips, her expression clearly saying  _we’ve had this discussion_. “She was impressed way before you won the Great Hunt, and she still thinks it’s a bad idea.”

“Hang on – define  _way before_.”

Mako’s eyes widened, a blush beginning to color her cheeks. “No!”

Cera grinned. “Come on, just a  _hint_.”

Arms crossed, she challenged, “When did you decide to try and impress me?”

“Hutta,” Cera answered smoothly, “although I’ll admit my reasons for it changed after…” She tapped her fingers, thinking. “After Balmorra. Alright, your turn.”

“Oh, no.” Despite the color spreading across her face, Mako shook her head. “I never agreed to that.” With a grin, Mako turned and left, leaving Cera alone on the bridge.


End file.
